<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>may the best man twin by friedchickai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233110">may the best man twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai'>friedchickai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Freshman Kyungsoo, Juniors Kai and Jongin, M/M, Twins Kai and Jongin, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aminado naman si kyungsoo na may tanga moments siya. well, sino ba namang wala? hindi niya nga lang inexpect na isa pala sa mga magiging shunga moments niya ay ang pagkakamaling umamin ng very teenager feelings niya kay kai na other half ng tunay niyang crush na si jongin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>may the best man twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes hello di ko alam if mapapanindigan ko to pero enjoy??? habang walang wala ako sa tatga lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
sobrang<br/>
bait niya :(<br/>
inalok ako ng fries kanina :(<br/>
</p>
</div><b>baekhyun</b><br/>ANG KIRE<br/>kumuha ka naman??<div>
  <p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
tatlo lang<br/>
kasi nakakahiya<br/>
baka sabihin matakaw ako :-(<br/>
</p>
</div><b>baekhyun</b><br/>MAPAGPANGGAP<br/>matakaw ka naman talaga//?????<div>
  <p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
parang<br/>
gusto ko um*min<br/>
joke<br/>
</p>
</div><b>baekhyun</b><br/>alam mo bading<br/>hindi naman kita pipigilan<br/>pero mag-aral ka muna<br/>midterms week na midterms week<br/>pagkatapos mo na gawin yan<br/>sumbong kaya kita sa mama mo<div>
  <p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
…babagsak din naman ako<br/>
</p>
</div><b>baekhyun</b><br/>sipain kita<br/>study now<br/>kire later<div>
  <p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
ok :-(<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>shet<br/>pre<br/>nabalitaan mo na ba<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
ang alin?<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>gagu seryoso?<br/>bat di mo alam<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
na ano ba?<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>na di pa ko nagaaral<br/>pota<br/>HAHAHAHA<br/>katamad<br/>di na kita tatanungin<br/>kasi kahit di ka naman mag-aral papasa ka<br/>hayop<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
well<br/>
ganun talaga<br/>
pag matalino<br/>
at gwapo :-)<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>yan tayo eh<br/>kaya maraming nagpupumilit sumali sa org kahit tapos na applications eh<br/>pogi mo kasi<br/>pwe<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
hahaha<br/>
gago<br/>
di naman<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>pero advice lang pre<br/>wag mo naman masyadong galingan don<br/>asang asa mga nilalandi mo e<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
nilalandi??<br/>
loko<br/>
wala ah<br/>
di naman ako ganon<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>bawasan mo pagkafriendly mo kako<br/>gayahin mo kambal mo<br/>pamysterious<br/>shet<br/>effortless talaga yon e<br/>kahit walang gawin<br/>nilalapitan pa rin<br/>iba e<br/>sana all magnet<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
nabalitaan mo na ba?<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>ang alin?<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
di mo nabalitaan?<br/>
seryoso ka?<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>taena neto<br/>ang ano ba?<div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
na ang daldal mo<br/>
mag-aral ka na lang<br/>
</p>
</div><b>sehun</b><br/>pakyu<br/>pero di parin ako mag-aaral<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>jongin</b><br/>
galingan sa exams!<br/>
see you next org meeting :)<br/>
</p>
</div><b>mark</b><br/>salamat kuya jongs! kayo rin po! :&gt;<p><b>taeyong</b><br/>
sayo rin boss!</p><p><b>doyoung</b><br/>
ty kuys!</p><p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
hi jongin!<br/>
sayo rin!<br/>
goodluck :)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
baek<br/>
:((<br/>
nagmessage siya sakin<br/>
[screenshot]<br/>
</p>
</div><b>baekhyun</b><br/>yes bading CONGRATS<br/>pero<br/>sayo lang ba sinend yan<div>
  <p><b>kyungsoo</b><br/>
huh?<br/>
</p>
</div><b>baekhyun</b><br/>pagdasal mo nalang hindi ka nasend to many<br/>labyu<br/>wag masyado asado ha, bola bola naman
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>suntukan sa <a href="https://twitter.com/dyokoyaki">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>